More Than Words
by linds4pv
Summary: Badass!Rachel moves back to Lima to live with her brother Noah after living in Chicago for two years. Attending Mckinley now, she will eventually realize what the big deal of falling in love is all about. G!P AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Just the way you are.

Living in one of the biggest houses in Lima is pretty awesome. Throwing huge parties, alot of privacy, it's any teenagers dream. Plus, my parents being off in big cities like New York, Chicago, and L.A. for business also makes it great. I'm currently standing in my shower thinking of my past. Yeah I was a bad kid, so what, I still am. I think it's just in my genes. My brother Puck is the same way, but not quite as bad as me. I look down my body paying attention to every feature and flaw I have. From my toned biceps to my tan, defined six pack. One certain feature catches my eye right under my abs. My penis. Yup, full functioning penis. When I was 11 when I should have gotten my period, this thing popped out of nowhere and just stayed. I've gotten use to it, being 17 now. I think it's a gift, well all the girls I hook up with do. I get out of the shower and enter my bedroom throwing on a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt and fall into a dreamless sleep thinking about the day ahead of me.

It's a bright August morning. It's bright because Puck just decided to open the blinds in my room. I groan and throw my pillow at him. "Calm down short-stack, time for your first day at Mckinley!" I roll back over thinking just how much of a shit hole that school actually is. I would have gone there for the past two years, but I decided to stay in Chicago in one of my parents apartments. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. I really missed Noah. I'm ready for a change! I'm laughing to myself now. Me? Change? Never. I don't need change. Hooking up with hot girls, breaking all the rules, that's all I need. I didn't realize Puck was still in the room until he grabbed my sheets and yanked them from right underneath me, causing me to fall on the floor. Ass. "Wakey, wakey little sis!." My only response is, "Are you sure you're not gay?" He just laughs at me."Santana is gonna be here in 20 your lazy ass up and get don't wanna be late your first day." "Yes daddy." I said sarcastically. With that he leaves my room.

30 minutes later I'm walking out of my room fully dressed, with one of my backpack straps on my shoulder. I'm rockin' my classic all black chucks, dark washed jeans, all white belt, and on top a plain black t-shirt with a dark grey zip up hoodie over it and my matching beanie. As i reach the last step of the stairs, I get tackled to the ground by the one and only, Ms. Santana Lopez. "RACHEL!" is screamed in my ear. "Well hello to you to Satan." As we got up I got pulled into another hug by Santana's brother, Blaine. "You really are gonna enjoy Mckinley Rach." He said calmly to me. I can't help but groan at that. Puck puts his arm around my shoulder, "We should get going if you want to get your schedule and check out your locker before first period." "Yay!" I say with pure sarcasm. We all head outside, Blaine and Santana to her Dodge Challenger, Puck and myself to my blacked out, 4-door, Jeep Rubicon.

As we pull into the student parking lot I can't help but think of how cliche this school is. I notice a bunch of jocks throwing nerds in dumpsters, an asian couple dancing while a kid in a wheelchair looks sadly at them, a curvy black girl and a very feminine looking boy gossiping to each other. I can't help but laugh at this. I don't understand how I'm gonna last a whole year here. We park side by side and walk up together. As we enter the school, Puck shows me where the office is so I can get my schedule and my locker. The lady at the front tells me I need to go to Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor. When we walked into Ms. Pillsbury's office, I get hit by a wave of the smell of bleach and cleaning supplies. "You must be Rachel Puckerman, it's a pleasure to meet you." As she's talking she squirts hand sanitizer in me and Puck's hands. Weird. "It's nice to meet you too, I need my schedule and locker combination." I say. "Welcome to Mckinley. I'm guessing you're going to need help finding your classes I'll go get an office aide to help-" I cut her off. "There's no need for that, I have a few friends to help me." She looks at Noah and he just nods to her. "Okay, well here's your schedule, locker number and combination, come back if you have any issues with anything." She smiles at me with wide eyes. "Thanks Ms. P."

We're walking out of Ms. Pillsbury's office when I get a weird feeling, I turn around and I have never been in such shock in my life. Red, freezing, cherry flavored slushie drips down my chin and I swear I can feel it seeping through my boxers. _Fuck. _I look up to see who did it and I'm met with a 6'3' looking manchild that smells like he took a shower in cheap cologne. "Welcome to Mckinley," he says with a smirk that I just want to punch right off his face...And that is exactly what I do. My right fist connects with his left jaw and I can't help but grin when he falls to the floor squealing like a little girl. The slushie is now starting to harden on my face, so I decide to just leave the oaf on the ground and go to the bathroom. I go to the sink and when I hear the door open I turn around to see Puck standing there with a duffle bag."I always have extra clothes in my locker so you can just use these. They might be a little big on you, but they'll have to do." I just stare at him. Does he really think I'm gonna stay here after the stunt that ogre just pulled? I take a few deep breaths and decide not to leave. "Just show me the way to the locker room, I'll shower then go to class." He just nods at me. We walk for about 5 minutes till we reach a door by the gym and he doesn't say anything. "Great way to start off my day huh..." I huffed out before walking into the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No can do

It's second period by the time I get showered and dressed. Noah's clothes weren't as big as I thought they would be. I'm wearing one of his red Titans football tshirts and a pair of black sweats with the word Titans down one of the pant legs. I feel so comfy. I leave the locker room and start walking to my second period, AP Art History. Yes. I do have smart classes. Just cause I'm a badass doesn't mean I'm stupid. I walk in and everyone is staring at me. The teacher stops talking and looks at me. "You must be Rachel Puckerman." As soon as she said my last name all the students eyes went wide. So with that I walked to the back of the classroom and sat at the only seat open next to the same feminine boy I saw this morning. "I'm Rachel," I said sticking out my right hand for him to shake. He reached out slowly and shook my hand. "I'm Kurt." He said nervously. We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of class. At the end of the period we had 10 minutes to just talk. "What's the rest of your schedule?" Kurt asked me all of sudden. I handed him the paper with the rest of my classes on it.

1. AP English Lit - Emerson  
2. AP Art History - Hilldale  
3. Psychology Honors - Lewis  
4. Calculus Honors - Adams  
5. Study Hall  
Lunch  
6. AP Marine Science - Martin  
7. Pottery - Thomas

He looked it over and had this shocked expression on his face. " You're in really good classes," he said slowly. "Yeah I guess I am. Do we have any other classes together?" He took his schedule out to compare our schedules. "We have Calculus, Marine Science, and Pottery together." "Well you might not want to sit next to me in pottery because I like to get messy." I said with a bit of a laugh. He had the most priceless, horrified look on his face. "If you were to get clay on my new Marc Jacobs I would probably die!" I just burst out laughing at that. All of sudden the bell rang and I was on my way to Psych.

I had to stop by my locker to put my stained clothes in it. Puck was standing by it when I walked up. "How's your morning been little sis?" He asked not making eye contact. "It was good, besides that tall asshole throwing that slushie in my face. Who is he by the way?"I asked wanting to know who I'd be fucking with for the rest of the year. "Finn Hudson, football quarterback, dating the head cheerleader." Oh, so he thinks he's the golden child. Haha well Finn Hudson, get ready to get a wake up call by one, Ms. Rachel Puckerman. "Rachie!" is all I hear before getting pulled into a bone crushing hug by Santana. I couldn't respond to her because I was absolutely mesmerized by the girl behind her. There were two blondes. One a tall, blue eyed girl that looked very ditzy, and the other one was slightly shorter with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. This girl looked so... angelic. That's the only way I could possibly describe her because any other way would be like an insult to her. After Santana let go of me the taller blonde of the two gave me a hug. I was kind of confused, but then she pulled back. "Hi! I'm Brittany! I love hugging people, especially Santana when we're naked." Well I guess this girl doesnt have a filter, all I can do is let out a chuckle because Santana's cheeks were starting to get a red tint to them. I step to the side of Brittney and introduce myself to this angel. "Hi, I'm Rachel, Puck's sister." I reach out my hand and she grabs it lightly, "I'm Quinn." Her voice turned me on. Just her voice. I'm so embarrassed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn." I say with my most charming smile. That smile quickly fades when I see same oaf that slushied me this morning put his arm around Quinn.

"Hey babe," he says and I get a wiff of his cologne and I have the sudden urg to throw up. He has the same smirk on his face as he did when he slushied me. "I see you got all cleaned up." He says with a sarcastic tone. Before I have the chance to say anything he cuts me off. "You're lucky you're new here cause if you pull the stunt you pulled this morning again you won't be to happy with the consequences." Santana comes to stand next to me. "What the hell are you talking about Finnocence?" Santana asked while getting in his face. "Watch the tone Satan, your little midget girl here punched me." Quinn looked at me then back at her boyfriend and let out a small chuckle. "The only reason I punched you was because you threw that slushie in my face."

After that I just decide to walk away and ignore the huge man child. He aggrivates the crap out of me. What does Quinn see in him anyway? I'm currently walking thru the halls looking for my class when I feel someone next to me. I look and see Quinn. "Hi." I say with a smile. "Hi." She whispers out. I get the feeling she's shy. "What class do you have now?" I ask her trying to start a conversation. "Psychology with Lewis." She responded. "Cool. Me too." I say, mentally cheering that I have a class with her. We walk through the door and I walk to the back when I see Santana back there. "Sup bitch." She greets me. I shake my head at her and smile at Quinn as she sits infront of me. I can feel Santana's eyes on me. "Don't try it R." She says quietly. I just shake her off. The class went by without anything exciting. The only thing I thought about were ways to mess with Finn and Quinn. I couldn't get her out of my head since I saw her this morning. I was so far in my daydream about the blonde that I didn't even realize the bell had rung till Santana dropped her book on the desk. "Let's go Rach." She said with a smirk.


End file.
